


Old Yeller au knb

by HollyHollering



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHollering/pseuds/HollyHollering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something I'm trying out :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Yeller au knb

“There’s nothing left we can do. We're going to have to put him down.” Hyuuga said, crossing his arms. The Seirin team all looked down at the poor animal, howling in pain, unable to even move. Izuki nodded. “It’s sad but we can't let our own feelings cause this creature to suffer any longer. It’s the best thing, we need to put him out of his misery”  
Kuroko stepped forward from the shadows he was born in, “Excuse me.”  
The room went silent.  
“I don't think it’s our choice. What gives us the right to take an animal’s life? He’s a part of this team as much as you and me, we can’t get rid of him.”   
The team thought upon this, was this strange creature truly a member of the team? Did they have the right to end his life?  
“Kuroko,” Hyuuga stepped forward, “I know you've grown attached to him, but there’s nothing we can do.”  
With tears in his eyes Hyuuga began to drag the screaming animal out back.   
“No!” Kuroko cried and tried to stop Hyuuga, Kagami grasped him tightly. Kuroko felt Kagami’s firm muscles wrapping around his body. “Let me go Kagami!”   
“Shut the fuck up Kuroko!” Kagami screamed as he through Kuroko into the air, grabbed him with his eyebrows, and dunked him in the basket. “This is how must be.”  
Hyuuga walked out the back door and tied the animal to a post. He raised the shot gun up to its head.  
“Wait!” Riko came running out of the gym. “He’s my dog, I need to be the one to do it.”   
Hyuuga nodded solemnly and offered the coach the gun.  
Riko looked at the weapon, and then at the animal. Sighing, she picked up the shot gun, and pointed it at the creature.  
The rest of the team peered anxiously through the doorway. The tension in the air was tangible as Riko loaded the gun.  
“I’m sorry,” she said, “but you're injured and you can't play anymore.”  
“This is fine” said Teppei.  
And with that, Riko fired the gun, ending Teppei's basketball career, and his life, for good.

 

 

 

In Loving Memory of Kiyoshi Teppei  
Gone but Not Forgotten


End file.
